


Freedom of Speech

by belovedhell (orphan_account)



Category: Gilmore Girls, Ten Inch Hero
Genre: Arguing, Confessions, Confrontations, Denial of Feelings, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Making Up, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:52:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13011090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Dean and Priestly have their first fight. Not only is jealousy revealed, but confessions are also made.Timestamp after Jealousy (on the Side)





	Freedom of Speech

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to put the scene where he confronts the guy Dean's with. Wanted to make it more suspense. They finally kissed! Aww.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

“What the hell was that about, Priestly?” Dean hissed.

Priestly shrugged. “Nothing. I just asked a simple question. What? I don’t have freedom of speech?” Both boys were in the backroom of the sandwich shop. 

“You asked if he was my boyfriend! I— How could you even say that?” Dean’s face slightly crumbled. “I thought we were the ones together.”

“Are we?” Priestly countered, crossing his arms. “You seemed real cozy with the other guy.”

“He was my co-worker! The guy was new in the area and I thought it would be nice to show him around. Like this wonderful place. Best sandwiches in town made by my boyfriend.”

Oh shit… “Really?”

“Yes, really.” Dean let out a hollow laugh. “I really like you, Priestly. I really do but you’re making it hard for me. It’s like you’re sabotaging this whole relationship so you could be on your own."

Priestly could not believe what he was hearing.

"Me! You're the one out with a hot guy! Being all friendly and showing him around, which is too kind by the way. I thought I was your _boyfriend_!" he spat, then blinked when Dean's looked at him with wide eyes.

Why was he staring at him like that? He was very pissed.

"You said boyfriend," Dean said in a soft voice. "You've never acknowledged it before."

Oh... Priestly blushed in crimson red. Not believing he said the b-word: _boyfriend_. Oh fuck it! "Well, you are, aren't you?" And it's pretty stupid because he was being denial about it and even made a fucking scene with Dean's new friend.

Dean beamed. "Yeah, you are."

Now Priestly felt guilty. "I'm sorry, Dean. I was never jealous before... I guess my previous relationship fucked up my mind."

"Hey, hey," Dean rushed towards him, setting his hands on his shoulders, "don't do that. I get it. Hell, I would be pissed too if you were making sandwiches for another guy."

"Well, I do because of my job," Priestly huffed, then sighed and rested his forehead on Dean's shoulder. It felt nice to be close to Dean again. The passed few days fucking sucked without him.

Maybe he truly wanted to make his relationship with Dean work.

Dean put his arms around him, which was a wonderful feeling for Priestly.

"You want to do something tonight?" he mumbled.

"Whatever you want," Dean said.

"Come over to my place. We can watch a movie." Dean smiled and pushed Priestly back so he could look at him. He could tell Priestly was having a hard time looking into his eyes.

"That sounds nice." Then Dean leaned down, sealing his lips over Priestly. Finally sharing their _first_ _kiss_.


End file.
